Shall we dance?
by Coxksept
Summary: Porque él le demostraría a esa bestia lo que era un verdadero baile.


Shall we dance?

Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró a sus alrededores. Nada. Estaba completamente solo en su habitación. No es que le molestara la soledad en lo absoluto, pero se le hacía raro que el bulto de vendajes andante estuviera despierto desde tan temprano, por lo general era él quien se levantaba primero y preparaba el desayuno.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama y caminó rumbo a la salida del cuarto, pero en cuanto trató de jalar la perilla para abrir la puerta no pudo hacerlo. Creyó que había empujado para el lado equivocado y lo intentó de nuevo un par de veces aunque fue en vano, la puerta parecía estar cerrada con seguro. Preocupado, corrió hacía la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que esta también había sido cerrada. Trató de abrir la puerta a patadas pero no servía. Estaba encerrado en aquel lugar.

-Oh Chūya, veo que te despertaste. Buenos días. -dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato al otro lado.

-¡Dazai, bastardo! ¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estás encerrado, vaya que eres u cabeza hueca. -eso molestó aún más al pelirrojo, claro que estaba encerrado, pues era el castaño quien se había encargado de tenerlo ahí.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Me refiero a qué demonios tienes en mente para mantenerme aquí.

-Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas? Sé que los caballeros no tienen memoria pero pensaba que por lo menos tu diminuto cerebro podría recordar eso. -se burló Dazai mientras golpeaba quedamente la puerta.

-¡Eres un ba-

-Todas las respuestas están en el armario, Chūya. Ve y revisa lo que hay dentro. -comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre como para seguir peleando con su pequeño mafioso. -¡Ah! una cosa más, ni se te ocurra escapar. -sentenció antes de abandonar al menor por completa.

Por su parte, el mafioso a regañadientes fue a donde se le había indicado y al abrir el armario se encontró con un vestido amarillo bastante esponjoso.

-¿Huh? -lo examinó y siguió buscando alguna pista hasta que reparó que toda su ropa había desaparecido y sólo tenía eso para vestirse. -¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -se preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada a un sobre blanco que se encontraba justo en el suelo. Seguramente se había caído al momento de agarrar aquella llamativa prenda.

Abrió lentamente la carta, no porque le tuviera miedo a lo que fuera a leer, sino porque conociendo a Dazai, diría alguna tontería y no se equivocaba.

 _Querido (mas bien no tan querido) Chūya,_

 _Si estas leyendo esto es porque ya encontraste el lindo vestido que me encargué de conseguir para ti. Supongo que te preguntarás qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que estés encerrado, pero la respuesta es muy fácil. ¡Tú y yo tendremos un baile ésta noche! No creas que pasé por desapercibido tu comentario el otro día que veíamos La Bella y la Bestia. Aún no se me olvida la cara de disgusto que pusiste al ver la escena y lo que dijiste, si me permites, te citaré textualmente "¿A eso le llaman bailar? ¡Que va! Apuesto a que en su vida han sabido lo que es un baile decente, yo podría hacerlo mejor incluso estando ebrio."_

 _Así que Chūya, por favor no te embriagues el día de hoy, sería terrible ver a una princesa en un vestido tan hermoso borracha. Alrededor de las nueve te llevaré al castillo, podrás bailar conmigo, tu príncipe._

 _Te estaré esperando con ese lindo vestido que escogí sólo para ti._

 _-Dazai, tu príncipe encantador._

Releyó la carta varias cosas veces, hasta que a la quinta la arrugó y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Estaba molesto, más que molesto, furioso, en cuanto viera a Dazai le daría la paliza de su vida. Miró el reloj de mesa y vio que eran las nueve y media de la mañana, se preguntó que haría en todo ese tiempo, lo peor era que ni siquiera había desayunado. Sí, el desperdicio de vendajes moriría después del baile.

Eran alrededor de las ocho cuarenta de la tarde, no sabía cómo pero se las había arreglado para sobrevivir durante todo ese tiempo ahí encerrado, aunque seguía bastante molesto por dos cosas: le parecía ridículo el usar un vestido para complacer un capricho de ese idiota y tenía hambre.

Esperó pacientemente o lo que podía llamársele paciente para ese entonces delante de la puerta, aún no se acostumbraba a sus nuevas ropas pero no tenía otra opción, lo único que quedaba suyo era la pijama que traía puesta horas antes y a él no le gustaba usarla todo el día. Escuchó como el seguro de la puerta era quitado y vio la perilla girar, rápidamente se abalanzó para propinarle un golpe a su captor. Sin embargo, este predijo sus movimientos y terminó tirado en el pasillo.

-¿Su majestad está bien? -preguntó aquel "príncipe" extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Chūya dudó un poco antes de tomarla e incorporarse, después de todo, andar con tacones nunca era fácil.

-M-maldito, sólo te burlas de mí. -se quejó antes de ver con atención a su compañero que portaba un traje azul marino que resaltaba su figura y lo hacía ver como el mismo había dicho, como un príncipe.

Dazai también observó detenidamente al menor y sonrío al ver que su elección había sido acertada. Sus finas facciones resaltaban y el color hacía que su piel luciera mucho más hermosa. Ninguna princesa era tan bella si se comparaba con Su Chūya.

-Oh vamos, apuesto a que ahora que me ves bien sabes que fue una buena idea. -bromeó un poco mientras caminaban al comedor.

-Cállate y avanza, tengo hambre. -apresuró el paso rompiendo la atmósfera romántica.

-Chūya, ¿seguro que no te equivocaste de personaje? Actuando así parece que eres la Bestia.

-Entenderías si hubieras estado encerrado por casi doce horas sin comida. -se dirigía a la cocina pero el agarre de Dazai lo detuvo. Inmediatamente volteó para reclamarle mas no pudo hacerlo porque en ese instante sus ojos fueron tapados por las manos del otro.

-Su majestad, por favor no sea impaciente. Permítame escoltarla hasta su mesa, por favor. -Dazai tomó su mano y lo encaminó al comedor, el cuál había sido remodelado ligeramente para que se pudiera bailar después de la cena. -Bien, aquí es.

-Insisto, ¿qué mosca ye picó? -Chūya estaba extrañado, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su compañero y sabía que a estas alturas él ya le habría tomado fotos y las hubiera compartido en sus redes sociales o mínimo le habría hecho un comentario de mal gusto.

-Ay Chūya, de verdad que el usar ese feo sombrero te está dejando sin cerebro. -suspiró dramáticamente. -¿Acaso no puedo organizar ninguna velada romántica para mi pareja sin necesidad de que quiera algo a cambio? -el aludido lo miró con desconfianza. -Bueno, no contestes eso, pero de verdad, no tengo ninguna intención oculta.

Después de dudar un poco más de tiempo en si creerle o no, el pelirrojo se resignó y aceptó que eso era una cita y no una broma pesada.

-¿Y bien? Vamos a comer que muero de hambre, idiota.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de cenar, Dazai se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba Cūya, hizo una leve reverencia y le tomó nuevamente su mano para besarla e invitarle a bailar. -¿Me concedería esta pieza, Su Alteza?

El menor simplemente asintió y se incorporó para que ambos fueran a la improvisada pista de baile. Dazai sujetó con firmeza su cintura y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente en la habitación. Ambos cuerpos se movían con una perfecta soltura, la coordinación y sincronía era inequívoca y se podía notar que se acoplaban a los pasos del otro sin ninguna dificultad. En medio del baile, el castaño dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó su compañero a la defensiva. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada es solo que tenías razón. Este es el mejor baile de mi vida. -al escuchar eso, el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. -Ahora que lo recuerdo, no te lo dije antes ¿o sí?

-¿Decirme que?

-Que comparado contigo, ninguna princesa es bonita. Chūya, tú eres más hermosos que cualquier otra persona.

-C-callate, bastardo. -trató de desviar la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza. -Aunque tengo que admitir que luces mejor que la Bestia en ese traje, pero por desgracia te sigues comportando como una.

Dazai no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel comentario, era increíble que ni siquiera en los momentos en los que él se sinceraba, el mafioso dejará de ser tan terco y tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-En ese caso podrías romper el hechizo con un beso.

-Podría, pero no quiero.

-Oh vamos. -interrumpió el baile separándose un poco. -Sin beso no sigo.

-No vas a chantajearme con eso.

-Está bien. Lamento ser una cruel y despiadada bestia, tal vez debería morir como en la película, solo que aquí no aparecerá ninguna bruja para salvarme.

-Tú no necesitas magia para sobrevivir, ni siquiera eres capas de suicidarte con éxito.

-Eres cruel, Chūya.

-Es un placer.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Se limitaron a verse detenidamente y conforme la música inundaba la habitación, ambos volvían a acercarse, pero está vez cortaron la distancia que mantenían durante el baile. Ambos se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso, el cual fue terminado por el menor.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, hoy es nuestro aniversario. -no pudo evitar que su voz sonará entre asombrada y apenada. Agachó la mirada y se alejó de su amante. -L-lo siento, lo olvidé.

-Está bien, no esperaba que lo recordarás. -se sinceró el moreno y le extendió la mano. -¿Bailamos?

No hubo respuesta, al menos no verbal, pues Chūya lo atrajo hacía él para besarlo nuevamente. A él no le importaba si Dazai era un príncipe o no, mucho menos si era una bestia, él lo amaba con todo y sus intentos de suicidios, además de que una vida a su lado era mucho mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas.


End file.
